


Our Last Night

by itsinthestars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gendrya - Freeform, Intense Stares, Love, Mild Language, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rated m for a reason, Romance, Sexual Content, again lots of kissing, hint of pregnancy hmmm maybe, original character mentioned, post 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: As Arya is almost near King's Landing, she remembers her last night with the love of her life.





	Our Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest Gendrya one shot fanfic so far. I wanted to write something that filled some gaps from 8x04, just mmm...

It was near evening. Arya Stark and her grumpy traveling companion, Sandor Clegane, were almost at their destination. They were on their horses with Sandor in front of her. Arya was a few feet away. The water from a stream nearby could be heard. The trees around them were gently swaying with the wind. Arya looked next to her at a tree stump. It reminded her when Gendry had slammed that weapon into one with such strength. She remembered how excited but at ease she felt then, with _him_. Arya's eyes lowered as she remembered their last night together, almost a fortnight ago...

In her room, Arya was getting a few things ready, to take with her on the journey to King's Landing. After hearing from Bran earlier, about Jon's real parents; a secret her father had kept until his death... She was stunned. She loved Jon and swore to not tell anyone, and that's what she would. But, one thing was certain and overdue. She needed to finish her list and do it quickly. Arya looked out her window, and saw it was too dark to make out anything. She would need to start moving early the next morning. She walked to her bed, and put her hand on one of her fur blankets when a knock sounded on her door.

"Gendry," she whispered, as she opened the door wider, to let him in.

Gendry walked toward the fireplace, with a fire already crackling. He turned back to Arya. He bit his lip as though in thought before he said, "I've thought about it. You're right. You are not a lady." Arya had her back to the closed door. She raised her brow, waiting for him to continue. "You are Arya Stark...a bloody warrior. You are the woman I love. I—" He walked to her, and gently caressed her check with his thumb. "I want to be with you. Always."

Arya felt her eyes start to glisten, leaning toward his touch. She sighed, "We can't think of that now. There's another war ahead."

Gendry nodded, "We can fight together."

Arya looked away then back, "You are the Lord to Storm's End and—"

He shook his head as he said, "I'll renounce the title. It won't mean anything if you're not with me."

Arya put her arms around his waist and smirked. "Didn't we have this conversation before?" She leaned toward him and kissed him then said, "You have your duty. I have mine." She kissed him again and let her feelings linger with it.

Gendry fell into her kiss then broke away, "And after the war?"

Arya didn't want to answer that. She licked his bottom lip then kissed him again, feeling Gendry respond to her and accept no answer for now. If this was their last night together, she wanted to make it last. She looked into his eyes, "This could be our last night together."

It was Gendry's turn to smirk, "It probably isn't."

Arya gave a small smile back and brought his face to hers, their noses touched, as she whispered, "Kiss me."

Gendry kissed her with such passion, but it didn't surprise her. She kissed him back with everything she could. Since reuniting, and at times like this, Arya felt she could feel again, be almost like the Arya before Braavos. She cared for Gendry, but she didn't want to show her vulnerability... Even though she felt it seep out in times like this.

Passionate kisses turned to taking off each other's clothes in haste. Arya was against her bed as Gendry broke their kiss and looked at her, love in his eyes. Arya had her mouth parted and was taking in some breaths as Gendry said, "You're beautiful, Arya." He kissed her lips softly, gently nibbling her bottom lip. Arya loved him saying that to her. Never had she been called beautiful with such honestly, and love. Gendry looked back to Arya and kissed the corner of her mouth, chin, neck, down to one breast, then the other. Arya had her eyes closed, savoring this feeling, to always remember how it's like to feel her lover's kisses on her body—She felt his tongue enter her _there_. She opened her eyes, and saw Gendry lift her leg, and put it on his shoulder. She put her hand on the bed to balance herself then moved her hips with his lips and tongue...

Her horse neighed, making Arya come back from the past. She looked beside her and saw Sandor ride next to her. They were at their destination, the Inn at the Crossroads. He got off his horse and said quietly, "Thinking of him?"

Arya looked at him with annoyance, "Who?"

Sandor shook his head. "Your Lo-ord Baratheon. For fucks sake," he murmured lastly.

Arya narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Fuck off."

He scoffed back. "You know, you're sounding more like me." Arya shrugged back as she got off her horse. They walked toward the entrance of the Inn and he said with a somber expression, "And you shouldn't."

***

Later, after Sandor had gone to his own room for the night, Arya still sat at their table downstairs. She looked around the almost empty room and was about to get up when she heard a familiar voice in front of her, "Arya."

She looked up and saw her friend. She slightly smiled, "Hot Pie."

Her friend went to sit across from her. "I'm glad you're not dead. With all the rumors about an army from over the wall, going to Winterfell."

Arya gently smiled with confidence, "We took care of them." Hot Pie looked relieved. Arya changed the subject, "Anything new happen since we last saw each other?"

Hot Pie shrugged but then gave a big smile, "I got married." Arya raised her brows, grinned, and was going to say her congratulations before he added, "Her name is Kyana. And she's now with child." He smiled again.

Arya nodded again and said sincerely, "I'm happy for you."

He smiled and looked down, then again at Arya, "Where are you headed now? Thought you would still be at your home."

Arya said bluntly, "Unfinished business." She didn't want to say anything more of what she was going to do. She got up and walked to Hot Pie's side, "Take care of yourself and your family." She patted his shoulder and gave him one last small smile.

Hot Pie nodded and looked at Arya's face, as if he recognized something. "Arya, you have that same look like my wife before she..." Hot Pie shook his head fast, "Never mind." He looked at her again and said, "Bye, my friend." Arya nodded then walked away toward the stairs, wondering what he meant of that look.

***

Arya was in her room, lying on top of the blankets. She turned to her left side, and saw the empty space. She put her hand over the space. She closed her eyes and again remembered that last night.

The fire in the fireplace was trickling away. On her bed, with the furs away from them, Arya was sitting on Gendry's lap, moving with him. Gendry had his hands on her hips, as Arya had one hand on his shoulder, the other pulled his hand to put at her breast. She moaned instantly when she felt him gently squeeze and thumb circling the tip. She felt herself reach _that_ point and moaned loudly. She then felt Gendry reach his climax with a groan. For a moment, they were just in each other's arms, in each other's space, forgetting everything else.

Arya kissed Gendry again, softly. She moved and laid beside him, on his right side. He reached for the furs and covered them both. Gendry looked deeply in Arya's eyes and she felt he could see what she was going to do. He whispered, "You're going to leave."

At those words, Arya suddenly felt she was going to come with emotion. She took a deep breath and confirmed, "Yes."  

Gendry looked down, as if for a loss of words. He then pulled her closer to him. She let him. She wanted this one night, to be in the arms of the love of her life. She heard him whisper above her head, "I love you, Arya." Arya had her eyes shut, her face close to his chest, so he couldn't see her face. She gently caressed her lips and nose against him, giving him a kiss on his skin. She said against him so softly, "I love you."

Arya remembered after that, hours later, into the morning, she left him asleep on her bed as she gathered her things and left. As she was on her horse, riding away from Winterfell, she turned toward her home and hoped Gendry saw her through her bedroom window, one last time. A tear fell down her cheek. Arya turned and looked ahead. With the back of her hand she rubbed her cheek, rubbing the pain away and composed herself once again...

Arya opened her eyes and heard silence. No sound from anywhere in Inn could be heard outside her door. She moved over to the other side of the bed, _his_ side. She reached for the fur she brought from home; one of the furs that covered them both that night. She covered herself with it, and sighed. She closed her eyes again and felt at home, with _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I personally believe that these two will be together at the end. With what happens in 8x04, I see it as the conflict/the middle of their story, with two long episodes left, and more to come. So, we will see. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
